Meanie - Adore U
by RomanticWind92
Summary: Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat menyukaimu? Karena aku hanya sangat menyukaimu. Ah ani, sangat mencintaimu - Mingyu. Minwoo couple - Meanie couple. Seventeen fiction. RnR? Don't like Don't read okay?


Derap langkahnya terdengar menggema di koridor yang tampak sepi itu. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dan sebagian besar siswa sudah pulang ke rumah ataupun ketempat les mereka. Ada juga sebagian yang tinggal untuk kegiatan ekstrakuliler. Sementara _namja_ dengan papan nama Jeon Won Woo itu tengah meletakkan beberapa buku yang sudah dibacanya di dalam lokernya. Kacamata klasiknya ia naikkan karena melorot sedikit. Ini adalah tahun ketiganya di _Senior High School_ dan sebentar lagi ia akan melanjutkannya ke universitas. Ia tersenyum tipis membayangkan kalau ia akan segera lulus dan memasuki dunia universitas. Tetapi, senyuman itu memudar saat melihat tabung kecil yang tersembunyi di sudut lokernya. Jemarinya hendak meraih botol itu hingga sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Wonwoo – _sshi_!"

 _Namja_ itu menoleh sambil menutup rapat lokernya melihat seseorang yang berlari tergesah-gesah kearahnya. Ia mengerinyit samar saat salah satu teman sekelasnya yang baru saja memanggil namanya dengan lantang itu berdiri didepannya dengan nafas tersenggal. _Kwon Soonyoung_ —atau teman-temannya biasa memanggilnya Hoshi.

"Haah..Haahh... YOUR BOY!" Hoshi masih mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal. Ia berbicara dengan tidak jelas. "YOUR BOY! Ah— _ani_. Kim Mingyu, dia sedang bertengkar dengan adik kelas di lapangan basket."

Wonwoo menghela nafas sejenak, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Kim Mingyu. _Namja_ yang tidak pernah lepas darinya itu, atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah jauh darinya dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun bahkan mengatakan didepan semua orang kalau _namja_ itu menyukainya membuat semua teman-temannya selalu memanggil Mingyu sebagai _namja_ nya. Ck? Sejak kapan?

Kim Mingyu memang terkenal di seluruh sekolah dengan ketampanannya dan senyuman mautnya membuat semua siswi menyukainya dan membuat sebagian siswa membencinya. Namun bukan hanya itu, Mingyu juga terkenal dengan sifat berandalnya yang selalu membolos kelas dan bahkan sangat jarang belajar. Ia juga terkenal suka berkelahi dengan geng sekolah lain. Hanya satu orang yang bisa mengendalikannya atau lebih tepatnya Mingyu patuhi. Hanya Jeon Wonwoo seorang. Catat itu! Hanya **Jeon Wonwoo.**

 **Adore U**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : BxB, YAOI, Shonen-** _ **Ai,**_ _ **SO GO OUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT**_ **.**

 **Desclaimer : Seventeen belong to Plediz Ent. Their parents, and their own. Saya hanya pinjam nama untuk mendukung karakter dalam cerita.** _ **But this story is mind.**_

 **Length : Oneshoot panjang**

 **Words :**

 **.**

 **Let's start with words "Mingyu is Wonwoo's mine."**

 **.**

"Hentikan!"

Tinju Mingyu yang sudah melayang di udara berhenti mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Ia langsung berdiri dan membebaskan kukungannya dari adik kelasnya yang sudah babak belur dibawahnya.

"Kau selamat hari ini!" Bisik Mingyu dengan aura tajamnya. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap _namja_ yang kini berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah datar dari pinggir lapangan dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam kantong celananya. Ia langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menghampiri _namja_ itu, sementara adik kelas yang sudah babak belur ditangannya itu sudah di bawa pergi oleh teman-temannya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman manisnya yang mampu meluluhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tetapi tidak jika senyum itu dihadapkan pada _namja_ didepannya ini. Senyum Mingyu berubah cemberut melihat tanggapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sejenak seolah memastikan sesuatu tetapi sepertinya _namja_ itu tidak mendapati apa-apa, ia pun berbalik hendak meninggalkan Mingyu tetapi sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Ia berbalik menatap Mingyu kemudian menghempaskan lengannya dengan keras. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Tidak menolak ataupun menerima, memang seperti itulah yang selalu Wonwoo lakukan. Ia hanya akan membiarkan Mingyu berjalan disampingnya sambil bercerita yang tidak penting walau Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Jarak rumah Wonwoo dengan sekolah memang cukup dekat hingga mereka hanya berjalan kaki seperti ini walau nyatanya Mingyu punya motor ataupun mobil yang selalu dibawanya ke sekolah. Wonwoo tidak pernah mau naik kendaraan Mingyu. Itulah alasan kenapa Mingyu selalu mengantar Wonwoo pulang berjalan kaki kemudian ia akan kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil mobilnya ataupun motornya di sekolah.

"Kali ini aku tidak memulainya." Wonwoo berhenti sejenak mendengar suara Mingyu dibelakangnya. Ia sudah hendak membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Tidak mendapat respon berarti, Mingyu berbalik hendak pergi hingga suara Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sampai kapan?"

Mingyu kembali berbalik dan menatap Wonwoo bingung, "Sampai kapan kau akan begini? Kau sudah dewasa dan sebentar lagi kita akan masuk universitas. Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Apa kau tidak punya tujuan hidup? Setidaknya kau harus punya sesuatu yang bisa membanggakan orang tuamu." Itulah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah Wonwoo ucapkan. Mingyu sampai mengerjapkan matanya bingung karena ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo menasehatinya dengan kata-kata. Biasanya ia hanya membaca lewat tatapan mata _namja_ itu.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Aku punya cita-cita." Ia mendekat ke arah Wonwoo dan memperbaiki tatanan rambut Wonwoo yang sedikit berantakan. "Hidup bersamamu." Lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia kemudian berbalik dengan wajah yang bersinar bahagia lalu berlari dengan semangat sambil berseru seperti baru saja mendapatkan sebuah berlian yang sangat langka. Yah, perhatian Wonwoo memang sangat berharga, sangat langka dan tentunya jauh lebih indah dari berlian apapun di dunia ini.

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Mingyu, namun itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik karena Wonwoo dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

 **Adore U**

Minggu ini adalah minggu tersibuk untuk para pelajar tingkat akhir. Mereka sedang mengikuti ujian kelulusan berikut dengan ujian masuk ke dalam universitas yang mereka inginkan. Selama itupula, Wonwoo tidak pernah lagi melihat Mingyu berkeliaran di dekatnya. Sebenarnya itu hal yang baik, ia bisa fokus dengan pelajarannya. Tetapi ia merasa hampa, ia tidak pernah lagi melihat senyuman tampan _namja_ itu dan yah dia merindukannya. Ia juga tidak pernah mendengar kabar kenakalan Mingyu akhir-akhir ini dan sepertinya _namja_ itu mendengar nasihatnya saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu minggu lalu.

Wonwoo menatap ponselnya yang kini bergetar, bukan karena sebuah panggilan. Tetapi sebuah alarm—bukan pula alarm untuk bangun—tetapi mengingatkannya untuk meminum obat yang selalu ada setiap saat bersamanya sama seperti Mingyu. Hah—ia mengingatnya lagi? Sebenarnya kemana _namja_ itu selama ini? Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas yang akan ia tinggalkan segera. Kelas itu tampak kosong karena semua teman-temannya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu untuk merayakan selesainya masa belajar mereka di _Senior High School_.

Wonwoo mematikan alarmnya dan mengeluarkan tabung kecil yang berisi obatnya, ia langsung meneguk tiga butir saat rasa sakitnya mulai mencengkram dadanya. Wonwoo menunduk menunggu reaksi obatnya hingga ia tidak lagi merasakan sesak didadanya. Wonwoo membereskan peralatan ujiannya hendak meninggalkan kelas hingga suara derap langkah membuatnya mendongak.

DEG'

Wonwoo mencoba ingin tersenyum, ia sungguh ingin tersenyum mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya ia melihat _namja_ yang sudah menghilang dari sisinya selama seminggu itu – _Kim Mingyu_. Tetapi kenapa ekspresinya seolah tidak mau sejalan dengan hatinya. Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu yang tampak berbeda. Seragam yang biasanya tampak acak-acakan kini terlihat rapi dengan almamater yang terkancing rapi. Rambut yang biasanya juga selalu tampak berantakan kini tersisir rapi hingga menutupi dahi _namja_ itu. Satu hal yang tidak berbeda dari _namja_ itu. Senyumannya—senyuman yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya kau selalu pulang telat. Atau? Kau sedang menungguku?" Mingyu mencondongkan badannya menatap lekat wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat sedikit pucat namun tidak menghilangkan ketampanan dan kemanisan wajah itu.

Wonwoo menumpukan dagunya kedua telapak tangannya menantang Mingyu. "Mingyu – _yah_. Apa segitu besarnya kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya dengan senyum menantang. Mingyu terlihat menelan ludah sejenak, ia menjauhkan wajahnya tidak sanggup menatap wajah Wonwoo terlalu lama atau ia akan hilang kendali.

"Aku sudah mengikuti saranmu, kalau aku masuk 10 besar dalam ujian kelulusan maka, kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku. Apapun itu." Wonwoo mengerinyit tidak suka, ia mengambil tas ranselnya dan memakainya hendak pergi hingga sebuah tarikan menghentikan langkahnya. Walau Mingyu lebih tinggi darinya, jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Mingyu begitu dekat. Lebih dekat dari sebelumnya membuatnya berusahan mati-matian menahan debaran di dalam dadanya menatap kesempurnaan wajah didepannya.

" _Mwo_?"

"Karena kau tidak menjawabku seperti biasa. Maka, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai jawaban iya." Mingyu mengeluarkan _smirik_ andalannya yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan langsung meleleh layaknya es. Termasuk Wonwoo yang mulai merasa kalau seluruh tubuhnya memanas dengan posisi sedekat ini dengan Mingyu. Lengan panjang _namja_ itu mendekap punggungnya dengan sangat erat membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dengan mudah.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku!" Mingyu tersenyum dan bukannya menuruti permintaan Wonwoo, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan dengan reflek Wonwoo langsung menutup matanya mengira kalau Mingyu akan menciumnya. Namun hingga beberapa detik berlalu, tidak terjadi apapun membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya menatap Mingyu yang kini menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Kau mengharapkan apa Woonie?"

Entah kekuatan darimana, Wonwoo langsung mendorong tubuh Mingyu dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah merah menahan malu. Mingyu sialan! Beraninya _namja_ itu mempermainkannya seperti tadi.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!" Dengan senyuman lebar Mingyu menyusul langkah cepat Wonwoo, bahagia karena ia mulai bisa mendapatkan hati pujaan hatinya itu. Wonwoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya ingin segera sampai di rumahnya dan bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Ia benar-benar bodoh sudah memberikan hati Mingyu hari ini. _Namja_ sialan itu malah mempermainkannya.

 _Akh—_ Wonwoo langsung berhenti saat rasa sakit didadanya tiba-tiba kambuh. Mingyu yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Wonwoo. Wajah tampannya sudah tidak dihiasi lagi dengan senyum, tetapi wajah yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Wonwoo – _yah_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menekan dadanya, ia menoleh menatap Mingyu yang terlihat sangat khawatir hingga pandangannya mulai memburam dan kesadarannya menghilang. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah suara berat Mingyu yang memanggil namanya khawatir.

 **Adore U**

Wonwoo terdiam menatap hasil ujiannya yang sudah keluar. Walau ia berada di peringkat pertama, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bahagia. Ia malah memilih menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah sambil terus menghela nafas seolah sesuatu yang berat yang berada di atas punggungnya.

"Aku menemukanmu!" Wonwoo masih terdiam, biasanya ia akan langsung mendongak mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dihafalnya itu. Hingga ia merasakan pergerakan disampingnya. " _Wae_? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat lelah? Kau sakit?" Wonwoo beralih menatap Mingyu yang kini sedang meraba jidatnya. Ia mengamati wajah tampan yang selama ini selalu menghiasi hari-harinya, memberinya semangat walau _namja_ itu tidak pernah tahu karena Wonwoo memang tidak pernah mengungkapkannya.

Andai saja waktu bisa berhenti, maka ia ingin waktu berhenti saat ini saja. Saat ia bisa merekam di dalam ingatannya bagaimana _namja_ yang selama ini menjadi idola sekolah itu kini berada di sampingnya memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari kepalanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya memandang ke arah yang lain. Mingyu yang sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

"Lihatlah! Aku mendapatkan peringkat 10 di ujian kelulusan. Hari ini kau milikku, Wonwoo – _yah_." Ujar Mingyu bangga memperlihatkan hasil ujiannya. Wonwoo terlihat tampak tidak terkejut, sebenarnya Mingyu adalah anak yang pintar, bahkan mungkin bisa lebih pintar darinya. Hanya saja anak itu sama sekali tidak mau belajar. Jadi, inikah alasan menghilangnya Mingyu dua minggu yang lalu.

"Ah yah? Hari itu kenapa kau pingsan? Kau pasti kelelahan karena berusaha sangat keras." Wonwoo kembali menoleh menatap Mingyu, ia kembali teringat perkataan orang tuanya yang sempat dilupakannya sejenak.

"Tenang saja Wonie – _yah_. Meskipun kau tidak berprestasi, aku tetap bisa jadi milikmu." Seketika itu juga Wonwoo tanpa sadar tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak pernah Mingyu lihat sebelumnya hingga membuatnya terpana.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Wonwoo heran saat Mingyu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Kau boleh menamparku setelah ini." Ujar Mingyu ambigu, dan tanpa menunggu balasan Wonwoo, Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Bola mata Wonwoo membulat sejenak merasakan benda kenyal yang melumat bibirnya. Tetapi kemudian ia ikut memejamkan matanya membiarkan Mingyu mengambil ciuman pertamanya. _Namja_ sialan yang sudah berani masuk ke dalam kehidupan tenangnya dan memberinya semangat untuk hidup juga membuatnya merasakan yang namanya rindu. Hanya Kim Mingyu yang bisa melakukannya— _walau ia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya dan mengakuinya kepada Mingyu_.

 **Adore U**

" _Appa_ tahu hubunganmu dengan anak Tuan Kim. Jadi sebaiknya kau menjauhinya. Kalian tidak akan pernah selevel bersama. Dia jauh berada di atas kita Wonwoo – _yah._ Terlebih lagi, sebentar lagi kau harus menjalani pengobatanmu."

Wonwoo memilih diam dan tidak membantah, ia membenarkan perkataan ayahnya. Ia memang harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk melakukan operasi di sana. Bukan melanjutkan kuliah tetapi menjalani pengobatan. Wonwoo harus segera melakukan operasi jantung atau ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Ia sudah mendapatkan donor beberapa hari yang lalu dan ia harus segera berangkat ke Amerika. Dan soal keluarga, keluarga Wonwoo memang bukan keluarga bawah, bukan juga menengah. Hanya saja kalau dibandingkan dengan keluarga Mingyu, ia akan berada jauh dibawah.

" _Hyeong_ tidak perlu memikirkan perkataan _appa_. Hanya perlu fokus dengan penyembuhan _hyeong_." Wonwoo menoleh menatap adiknya yang baru saja kembali dari Daegu. Adiknya memang ikut dengan ayahnya di Daegu saat ayah mereka ditugaskan di Daegu. Sebenarnya ayahnya juga menyarankannya ikut dulu, tetapi ia sudah berada di tahun kedua dan sangat sayang jika ia berpindah sekolah di tahun keduanya. Adiknya— _Jeon Jungkook_ —hanya berbeda setahun dengannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan menarik Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya di atas tempat tidurnya, walau di luar ia terkenal dingin terhadap orang lain tapi ia sangat dekat dengan adiknya. Ibu mereka telah lama meninggal dan kini ia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan ayahnya. Saat ini ayahnya sudah kembali bertugas di _Seoul_ untuk beberapa tahun kedepan jadi mereka akan tinggal di _Seoul_ , kecuali dirinya.

"Mingyu _hyeong_ harus tahu tentang ini." Wonwoo terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Entahlah. Aku merasa dia tidak perlu tahu semua ini." Jungkook beralih menatap kakaknya yang tampak sedikit kurus saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit lalu menarik kedua pipi Wonwoo dengan gemas, "Kemana semua daging yang ada disini _hyeong_. Kau melakukan diet?" Wonwoo terkekeh, diet apanya? Bahkan tanpa diet ia bisa kurus karena penyakitnya ini.

"Dan sejak kapan kau berani menarik pipiku?" Wonwoo membalas menarik pipi Jungkook membuat sang adik berteriak dengan keras lalu kemudian tertawa, mereka bercanda layaknya anak kecil. Saling menggelitiki lalu saling tertawa bahkan saling lempar bantal. Sementara Tuan Jeon yang berada di depan pintu merasa begitu sedih melihat anak tertuanya yang harus menderita selama ini. Semoga saja pengobatannya berjalan dengan lancar dan anaknya bisa kembali sehat seperti dulu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan tetesan air matanya mendengar tawa bahagia kedua anaknya yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang istrinya.

 **Adore U**

"Wooooo... kau akan pergi berkencan?" Mingyu menoleh menatap sepupunya yang entah dari mana. Kim Taehyung. _Namja_ itu dua tahun lebih tua darinya tetapi mereka berada ditingkatan yang sama. Mereka sama-sama baru lulus tahun ini. Itulah alasan ia tidak mau berbicara formal pada Taehyung ataupun memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyeong_.

Mingyu menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin, kemeja berwarna putih polos dan celana jins denim berwarna biru muda juga _cardigan_ yang berwarna senada dengan celananya. Sebagian rambutnya sudah ia cat berwarna ungu perak membuatnya benar-benar terlihat tampan. "Biar ku tebak. Kau pasti kabur lagi dari Paman bukan? Kau tidak lulus?"

Taehyung menatap Mingyu sejenak sebelum kembali beralih ke cemilan yang sedang dinikmatinya sambil bermain game di dalam kamar Mingyu. " _Ani_. Aku hanya sedikit bosan. Kau tenang saja, akan aku pastikan kita akan berakhir di universitas yang sama."

Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya, ia kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Ia tersenyum menatap penampilannya yang benar-benar tampak sempurna. "Aku pergi dulu. Jangan berperang di dalam kamarku." Taehyung hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman pelan terlalu asyik dengan game 4D yang dimainkannya.

Karena Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo tidak menyukainya memakai kendaraan maka ia pun memutuskan untuk naik taxi menuju tempat mereka berjanji bertemu. Mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hari ini akan datang dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Wonwoo. Ia bahkan belum melunturkan senyumnya sejak dari rumah hingga tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu. _Namsan tower_.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" Wonwoo yang tengah memperhatikan anak-anak yang tengah bermain dengan ayahnya itu tersentak pelan. Ia menatap penampilan Mingyu yang terlihat jauh berbeda daripada seragam sekolah. Jauh lebih— _tampan_. Dan kenapa dengan senyum itu—kenapa ia tidak bisa melihat celah di kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Mingyu.

"Puas mengagumiku?" Goda Mingyu menampilkan kedua gigi taringnya saat tersenyum lebar membuat terlihat semakin... semakin tampan. Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya merasa malu karena mengagumi wajah Mingyu secara terang-terangan.

"Ayo kita naik ke puncak."

Wonwoo memilih pasrah saat Mingyu menariknya menuju tempat antri kereta gantung yang akan membawa mereka menuju puncak. Untuk hari ini ia akan membiarkan Mingyu melakukan apapun yang _namja_ itu inginkan.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat menyukaimu?" Wonwoo menoleh saat Mingyu tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan di dalam kereta gantung. Ia sedang menikmati pemandangan dari atas namun sepertinya sudah tidak menarik lagi saat ia melihat senyum Mingyu saat ini.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunggu lanjutan perktaan Mingyu. "Karena aku hanya sangat menyukaimu. _Ah—_ lebih tepatnya sangat mencintaimu."

DEG'

Jantung sialan!

Wonwoo menutup rapat mulutnya tidak mau menjawab Mingyu, ia memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak tidak mengetahui bagaimana senyuman tampan yang sangat disukainya itu hilang dari wajah tampan Mingyu beberapa saat. Tetapi walaupun seperti itu, Mingyu tetap mencoba terus menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Wonwoo yang sangat jarang. Kapan lagi ia bisa menyeret Wonwoo kesana kemari seperti ini hingga malam menjelang. Mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal bahkan ia bisa mengabadikan foto Wonwoo yang memakai bandana kucing karena kalah taruhan dengannya.

Kekecewaan Mingyu yang sebelumnya menghilang begitu saja melihat betapa manisnya Wonwoo dalam foto yang diambilnya. Hingga sampai saatnya kencan mereka berakhir, Mingyu mengantar Wonwoo hingga sampai di depan rumah _namja_ itu.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Wonie – _yah_."

"Mingyu – _yah_!"

Mingyu kembali berbalik saat Wonwoo memanggilnya, ia sudah hendak berjalan pergi namun ia kembali mendekat. "Ini hadiah untukmu." Mingyu mengerjap bingung, mereka memang sempat singgah di toko sepatu dan Mingyu mencoba sepatu yang dibeli Wonwoo. Ia pikir kalau sepatu itu mungkin untuk adik Wonwoo yang baru saja kembali— _ah bodoh_. Lagipula sejak kapan ukuran sepatunya cocok dengan adiknya Wonwoo. Jadi, sepatu itu memang benar-benar untuknya.

"Teri—"

CUP—Mingyu terpaku di tempat saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja berjinjit memotong ucapannya dengan mencium sudut bibirnya selama beberapa saat. Mingyu bahkan masih terpaku ditempatnya saat Wonwoo sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah memerah.

Mingyu berbalik lalu menunduk menahan gejolak bahagianya. Ia langsung melompat dan bersorak bahagia mengabaikan pejalan kaki yang berada di dekatnya menatapnya aneh. Sementara Wonwoo yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tidak beraturan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia benar-benar kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya.

Tapi saat ia teringat kembali alasan kenapa ia melakukannya, Wonwoo langsung luruh di lantai dan air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mengenang di pelupuk matanya. " _Maafkan aku, Mingyu –_ yah _. Pastikan kau hidup dengan bahagia setelah ini_."

 **Adore U**

"Kau membeli sepatu baru?"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Ini hadiah dari seseorang." Taehyung mengerinyit, "Apa itu hadiah dari pacarmu?"

"Lebih tepatnya calon. _Wae_?" Taehyung menggeleng, "Aneh saja. Kau tahu arti dari hadiah sepatu?" Mingyu kembali menggeleng. "Itu artinya perpisahan."

DEG'

Mingyu langsung mempercepat menyelesaikan ikatan tali sepatunya. Ia memilih untuk mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah orang yang sudah memberinya sepatu itu dengan hati bedebar-debar. Saat ini ia sangat berharap kalau apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung dan mulai ia pikirkan juga tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Mingyu mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi bahkan ia hampir menabrak mobil, hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di depan rumah Wonwoo. Ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi saat ia melihat Wonwoo yang tengah membantu Tuan Jeon memasukkan barang ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Wonwoo – _yah_."

Wonwoo yang tengah fokus dengan barang-barangnya langsung berbalik mendengar suara berat yang benar-benar sudah melekat di dalam ingatannya. Ia beralih menatap ayahnya yang terlihat mengangguk memberi tanda kalau ia memberikan waktu kepada Wonwoo berbicara dengan Mingyu.

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"Mingyu – _yah_? Ak—"

"AKU BERTANYA KAU INGIN KEMANA?" Selama ini Mingyu tidak pernah sekalipun berteriak didepan Wonwoo apalagi membentak. Tapi kali ini Mingyu melakukannya karena emosi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Wonwoo terdiam tidak langsung menjawab, "Aku akan pergi ke Amerika." Jawabnya pelan.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan, kekehan yang terdengar sangat hambar dan menyedihkan. "Setelah semua yang aku lakukan untukmu. Kau malah akan meninggalkanku?" Lirih Mingyu. Wonwoo belum pernah melihat wajah sesedih itu dari Mingyu.

"Tidak pernahkah sedikit saja kau memikirkan aku? Memikirkan perasaanku? Memikirkan bagaimana gilanya saat aku tidak bisa melihatmu sehari saja, bagaimana bahagianya aku saat kau menanggapiku dan bukannya memperlihatkan wajah datarmu. Tidak pernahkah kau memikirkan aku melakukan semuanya hanya untukmu?" Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya diam-diam di belakang punggungnya. Ia masih menatap datar Mingyu menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya yang bahkan jauh beribu kali lipat sakitnya dari penyakit yang tengah dideritanya sekarang.

"Benar. Kau memang tidak pernah memikirkanku. Yang kemarin itu pastilah hanya rasa kasihanmu padaku." Wonwoo ingin menyanggah kalau itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Jika ia memberi tahu semuanya pada Mingyu, ia hanya akan memberikan harapan lagi pada Mingyu. Bagaimana kalau saat ia menutup mata saat operasi nanti ia tidak akan bisa membuka mata lagi. Bukankah itu jauh lebih buruk? Biarlah Mingyu membencinya saat ini. Itu akan jauh lebih baik.

Mingyu mundur perlahan dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kecewa. Bahkan matanya sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca. "Jeon Wonwoo. Kau benar-benar hebat. Menerbangkanku dalam semalam dan menjatuhkanku dalam hitungan detik. Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan pernah memikirkanmu lagi. Aku akan melupakanmu untuk selamanya. Dan jangan pernah lagi mengasihaniku seperti kemarin." Mingyu berbalik menuju motornya dan langsung meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terpaku ditempatnya menatap punggung Mingyu, _namja_ tampan dengan senyuman mautnya itu kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju mobil dan masuk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia duduk di bagian belakang bersama Jungkook sementara ayahnya di depan bersama seorang supir. "Kookie – _yah_. Jangan membangunkanku sebelum kita sampai di bandara." Lirih Wonwoo kemudian menidurkan kepalanya bersandar membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir membuat anak sungai di pipi pucatnya.

Jungkook melepaskan mantelnya dan menyelimuti kakaknya membiarkan kakaknya meluapkan kesedihannya sendiri. Sang ayah sendiri hanya bisa menatap lirih anaknya melalui kaca depan mobil tidak ingin melakukan apapun karena ia tahu kalau Wonwoo membutuhkan waktu sendiri sekarang. Hanya perlu diam dan tidak ada hiburan atau itu akan semakin menyakiti hati anaknya.

 **Adore U**

 _ **2 tahun kemudian...**_

Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai di pertengan musim dingin. Masa ini adalah masa orientasi. Terlihat seluruh mahasiswa baru kini tengah berkumpul di aula untuk menyambut presiden universitas mereka yang tentunya akan membuka masa orientasi secara resmi.

" _Kau tahu? Kalau panitia tahun ini sangat tampan. Presiden kampus dan wakilnya benar-benar menjadi incaran semua gadis cantik di kampus ini."_

" _Benar? Mereka sangat tampan. Aku akan masuk organisasi kampus nanti."_

" _Aku juga akan selalu tampil cantik agar para senior itu mau melirikku."_

" _Huuuuuu..."_

Sementara _namja_ yang duduk di sudut itu hanya terdiam ditempatnya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh mahasiswi-mahasiswi seangkatannya yang sedari tadi membicarakan tentang ketampanan pengurus organisasi. Seharusnya ia sudah duduk dibangku senior andai saja ia tidak menunda sekolahnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, kesehatannya jauh lebih penting.

" _Hyeong_ akan terkejut melihat wakil presiden kita." Bisik seseorang yang duduk di kursi kosong disampingnya.

Dia— _Jeon Wonwoo—_ hanya tersenyum samar. Ia memang masuk ke dalam universitas yang sama dengan adiknya yang sudah masuk lebih dulu setahun yang lalu. Sementara dirinya baru masuk tahun ini karena ia baru saja menyelesaikan pengobatannya. Ayah mereka baru mengijinkannya masuk universitas saat dokter mendiagnosa dirinya sudah benar-benar sembuh total dan tidak bergantung lagi pada obat.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus terkejut?"

"Kar—"

"PERHATIAN! Silahkan berdiri dan sambut presiden kampus kita." Wonwoo ikut berdiri seperti yang lainnya berikut dengan Jungkook. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan ekspresi kakaknya saat melihat sang wakil presiden nantinya. Para pengurus organisasi kampus mulai masuk sesuai dengan urutan jabatan mereka dan yang terakhir adalah presiden dan wakil presiden yang langsung membuat beberapa mahasiswi menjerit.

Lalu Wonwoo?

 _Namja_ itu tampak terpaku sejenak lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan kaku. Jungkook berdecak kagum dengan pengendalian ekspresi kakaknya yang benar-benar masih belum berubah. "Kau benar-benar dingin _hyeong_." Sindir Jungkook sebelum meninggalkan aula karena ia seharusnya memang tidak berada di sana.

Wonwoo menoleh kaku ke arah panggung dimana seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya atau lebih tepatnya— _Kim Mingyu—_ duduk dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rahang tegas dan tatapan yang tajam. Rambut hitam kelamnya ia klimis ke atas hingga memperlihatkan dahinya membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

DEG'

Untuk beberapa saat Wonwoo yakin kalau ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan manik milik Mingyu namun _namja_ itu menatapnya seolah ia adalah orang asing yang baru ditemuinya. Wonwoo menelan ludah yang terasa pahit mulai mengerti kalau ini adalah jalan yang dipilihnya dulu. _Namja_ setampan dan sekaya Mingyu pasti sudah memiliki gadis yang sangat cantik disisinya dan dengan bodohnya ia malah berharap kalau Mingyu masih mengingatnya.

Presiden kampus itu bernama Choi Seung Cheol, dia memang terlihat sangat tampan seperti bisikan mahasiswi disampingnya kepada teman-temannya yang lain. Tetapi tentunya Kim Mingyu masih lebih tampan, baginya hanya Kim Mingyu. Dulu ataupun saat ini dan mungkin akan menjadi selamanya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat datang dan semoga kalian bisa menikmati semua proses selama berada di universitas ini." Suara tepuk tangan menggema di dalam aula setelah sang presiden kampus menyelesaikan pesan-pesannya. Sebagian orang langsung berhamburan ke panggung untuk berfoto dengan para senior tampan mereka, ada juga memilih untuk keluar dari aula untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan mengenal area kampus.

Lalu dirinya?

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak menatap beberapa _yeoja_ yang meminta berfoto dengan Mingyu dengan senyuman mautnya. Ia tersenyum miris, mengingat harapan kosongnya kalau Mingyu akan menghampirinya dan menempelinya seperti dulu. Ia pun membenarkan letak tas selempang yang dibawanya dan memakai mantel hangatnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari aula. Satu hal yang tidak disadari Wonwoo kalau sedari sepasang mata dari orang yang sangat dirindukannya itu mengawasinya hingga siluet Wonwoo tidak terlihat lagi.

 **Adore U**

"Mingyu – _yah_!"

"YAKK!"

"KIM MINGYU!" Mingyu tersentak dalam lamunannya mendengar teriakan S Coups, julukan untuk presiden kampus mereka. "Kau sedang melamunkan apa? Mahasiswa baru kita?" Tanya Jeonghan, sang bendahara umum.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Jadi, sampai dimana tadi?" dewan kampus yang ada di dalam sana langsung meremat kertas mereka dan melemparkannya ke arah Mingyu. Mereka sudah selesai membahas tentang acara inagurasi untuk mahasiswa baru dan Mingyu sepertinya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula sejak kapan kau tertarik memberikan ide pada kami." Jihoon menyahut, pemuda yang memiliki jabatan sebagai sekretaris umum dan memiliki suara yang indah itu mencibir Mingyu yang hanya dibalas dengusan malas oleh _namja_ itu.

"Baiklah. Mari kita akhiri rapat ini." Satu persatu anggota organisasi mulai meninggalkan forum rapat mereka. Kini hanya tertinggal Mingyu dan Taehyung sepupunya. "Kau sungguh baik-baik saja?" Mingyu menoleh menatap Taehyung kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah baik-baik saja. Apalagi sekarang dia muncul lagi dihadapanku." Mingyu hanya bercerita tentang cinta pertamanya pada Taehyung. Walaupun mereka tidak terlalu akrab satu sama lain tetapi Taehyung adalah orang cukup pantas untuk ditemani berbagi masalah walau terkadang tidak ada penyelesaiannya sama sekali.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa memberinya sedikit pelajaran saat malam inagurasi nanti." Taehyung menyeringai kecil. "Pelajaran?"

"Bukan pelajaran dalam artian yang keterlaluan. Hanya sedikit permainan." Dan sekarang Mingyu sedikit menyesal karena tidak memperhatikan rapat sebelumnya.

 **Adore U**

"Bagaimana hari pertama _hyeong_?"

"Kau sudah tahu." Jawab Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya. Jungkook mencibir pelan, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja depan Wonwoo. " _Hyeong_ tidak ingin bertanya kenapa si pembuat onar waktu SMA sekarang malah jadi wakil presiden?"

"Itu tidak penting." Wonwoo mengenal Mingyu. Sangat mengenal _namja_ itu melebihi dirinya sendiri. Walau ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat mengenal Mingyu. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja, ia hafal dengan kebiasaan dan ketidaksukaan Mingyu dengan baik. Jadi, melihat Mingyu menjadi wakil presiden kampus bukanlah hal yang terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

"Lalu apa yang penting? Pacarnya Mingyu _hyeong_?"

Kali ini Wonwoo berhenti membaca dan menurunkan bukunya menatap Jungkook yang kini tersenyum jahil kepadanya. "Itu juga ti—"

"Dia memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik. Walau ia terkenal _playboy_ tetapi Mingyu hanya setia pada satu orang. Dia benar-benar cantik dan semua orang mengidolakannya. Wajahnya seindah malaikat dan senyumnya—"

"BERHENTI!" Teriak Wonwoo membuat Jungkook berjengit kaget. Ia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya berteriak atau membentak seperti sebelumnya karena marah. Wonwoo adalah orang yang selalu memilih diam saat marah. Seketika itu juga Jungkook langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Hyeong_ lihatlah wajahmu yang memerah karena marah itu." Ujar Jungkook di tengah-tengah tawanya. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya lalu kembali membaca bukunya walau ia tidak bisa fokus sama sekali. Ia tidak lagi menghiraukan adiknya yang masih tertawa karena ini memang yang pertama kalinya ia membentak ataupun berteriak.

Jungkook berhenti tertawa walau terlihat ia masih mencoba menahan tawanya, "Lagipula, aku hanya berbohong tadi!"

 _BRUGH—_ dan buku yang di pegang Wonwoo langsung melayang menghantam pintu tepat saat Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya. "JEON JUNGKOOK! KE SINI KAU ADIK NAKAL!" Dan Wonwoo kembali berteriak membuat Tuan Jeon yang tengah melihat berita di tv tersentak pelan. Ia melirik anak bungsunya yang tengah terkikik berjalan ke dapur.

"Berhenti mengganggu kakakmu Kookie – _yah_. Mendengar teriakannya sepertinya kau sudah sedikit keterlaluan." Jungkook mengangguk patuh, "Lagipula _hyeong_ tuh, yang satunya tidak mau menunjukkan ekspresinya yang satunya tidak peka. Bukankah mereka sangat cocok _appa_?" Tuan Jeon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sebelum melanjutkan acara menonton tvnya mengabaikan anak bungsungnya yang terlihat kesal karena ia abaikan.

 **Adore U**

Sebenarnya Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menyukai acara seperti ini. Tapi sebagai mahasiswa yang baik, ia datang untuk mengikuti malam penyambutan. Jungkook memberitahunya kalau ini semacam permainan untuk mencari lambang universitas yang tersembunyi. Semakin kau cepat menemukannya semakin cepat pula kau bisa meninggalkan permainan itu. Tapi pasti tidak akan semudah itu. Seperti saat ini, Wonwoo sedang berjalan di koridor kampus sendirian dengan senter yang menemaninya. Ia sama sekali tidak takut hanya merasa lelah karena ia sudah mencari selama 1 jam dan ia belum menemukan apa-apa. Atau karena ia yang terlalu malas mencarinya.

Wonwoo mendesah malas, ia memilih mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi taman yang berada di tengah-tengah gedung kampus memandangi air mancur kecil yang berada di tengah taman. Tidak ada penyakit yang benar-benar sembuh total setelah operasi. Seperti saat ini, ia sudah mulai lelah. Biarlah ia kembali ke depan seniornya dengan tangan hampa. Ia mungkin lebih baik dihukum.

Sebuah sorot lampu senter menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunan singkatnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Semua temanmu sudah pulang karena membawa lambang sekolah. Dan kau malah melamun sendirian di taman?" Wonwoo berbalik dan membungkuk. Ia tahu _namja_ ini. Sepupu Mingyu. _See_! Bahkan ia tahu keluarga _namja_ itu.

"Maafkan aku. Apa aku akan mendapatkan hukuman?"

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya, "Ayo ikut aku." Wonwoo mengikuti Taehyung dalam diam menuju lapangan parkir dimana semua senior sudah menunggunya. Sepertinya hanya dirinya yang tidak mendapatkan lambang.

"Dia tidak berhasil melakukan misinya." Jelas Taehyung. "Tentu saja karena lambang itu ada ditanganku." Jawab Mingyu memperlihatkan lambang yang ada ditangannya. S Coups menatap Mingyu sejenak lalu Taehyung bergantian.

"Baiklah, hukumannya kuserahkan padamu saja. Lagipula kita harus bersiap-siap untuk inagurasi besok malam." Mereka mulai meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu berdua. Mingyu menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat beberapa menit.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu teka-tekinya bukan? Kenapa tidak memintanya saja padaku?" Wonwoo menggeleng, ia memang mengetahui kalau sebenarnya semua lambang itu ada ditangan senior mereka. Pencarian di sudut-sudut kampus hanyalah tantangannya saja.

Mingyu terkekeh mengejek, "Kau bukan orang yang bodoh. Aku tahu kau langsung mengetahuinya saat presiden sekolah memberikan _clue_ nya bukan?" Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu, "Berikan saja hukumannya dan biarkan aku pulang." Jawabnya datar, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Mingyu. Ia belum siap. Sedari tadi tangannya sudah bergetar karena berhadapan seperti ini dengan Mingyu adalah hal yang belum siap ia lakukan.

"Berikan tanganmu!" Nada suara Mingyu berubah datar, ia langsung memberikan lambang itu saat Wonwoo dengan enggan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan melupakanmu selamanya. Dan itu sudah aku lakukan. Jadi, kau tidak perlu lagi khawatir dengan sikapku. Aku bukan lagi orang bodoh yang mengejarmu seperti dulu." Jelas Mingyu kemudian meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kini tengah tersenyum miris menatap lambang ditangannya. Ia berbalik menatap Mingyu yang sudah naik ke atas motornya dan mulai meninggalkan area sekolah.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Jungkook muncul untuk menyusul kakaknya atas perintah ayahnya karena sang ayah sedang berada di luar kota dan baru akan kembali minggu depan. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Mingyu dan ia sempat membungkukkan badannya.

" _Hyeong_ ka— _HYEONG_!" Jungkook dengan sigap menahan tubuh Wonwoo yang hampir saja tumbang. Ia langsung menggendong kakaknya di belakang punggungnya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk lebih baik tidak pergi." Omel Jungkook namun hanya di balas gumaman kecil oleh kakaknya.

 **Adore U**

Kali ini, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke malam inagurasi seperti saran Jungkook. Ia memilih untuk duduk di beranda rumahnya walau kini salju mulai turun berjatuhan di mantelnya. Perkataan Mingyu kemarin malam terus saja menari-nari dalam pikirannya mengganggunya.

Sementara di tempat inagurasi, Mingyu hanya bisa mendesah malas. Acara ini cukup menarik sebenarnya tetapi karena suasana hatinya sedang tidak mendukung, ia malah hendak beranjak pergi. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mahasiswi-mahasiswi cantik yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya. Dan seperti dugaannya kalau Wonwoo tidak akan pernah mau bergabung di pesta seperti ini. _Hah_? Ia benar-benar masih mengingat seluruh kebiasaan _namja_ itu.

"Nikmatilah. Aku tahu kau itu tampan. Tetapi kalau kau terus mengerutkan keningmu seperti itu, kau juga akan cepat tua." Mingyu tersenyum sinis mendengar sindiran Taehyung. "Aku ingin pulang saja." Mingyu meletakkan gelasnya dan meraih mantelnya. Ia memilih untuk meninggalkan acara itu dan kembali ke apartemennya. Atau—

Bukannya pulang ke apartemennya, kini Mingyu malah berdiri di seberang rumah Wonwoo menatap _namja_ itu yang kini tengah duduk di berandanya sambil melihat ke atas. Entah apa yang dilakukan _namja_ itu tetapi ia baru meninggalkan rumah itu saat Wonwoo sudah meninggalkan beranda dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya.

 **Adore U**

Karena hanya Wonwoo yang tidak hadir dalam acara inagurasi padahal Wonwoo adalah lulusan terbaik saat ujian masuk universitas kini ia menjadi sasaran senior mereka. Seperti saat ini saat Wonwoo tengah menikmati makan siangnya di kantin universitas, beberapa senior menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin malam dan menerima penghargaan dari kami?" Wonwoo mendongak menatap para seniornya yang kini duduk didepannya. Kecuali satu orang, Mingyu memilih untuk duduk di atas meja dan membelakanginya.

"Maafkan saya _seonbae_. Saya sedang tidak enak badan." Jawab Wonwoo setengah berbohong. Mingyu tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

"Sebagai hukumannya. Kau harus memakan makanan pemberian kami." S Coups memberikan kode pada Taehyung untuk membawakan sup yang sudah dipesannya. Itu adalah sup tulang iga dengan rasa yang sangat pedas. Itu adalah hukuman untuk Wonwoo yang sudah tidak hadir menerima langsung hadiah saat malam inagurasi sebagai lulusan terbaik dalam ujian masuk universitas.

Wonwoo menatap makanan yang sodorkan padanya lalu menatap senior yang sudah meninggalkannya satu persatu termasuk Mingyu yang sama sekali tidak mau memandangnya. Ia tahu kalau ini bukan sup biasa, dilihat dari warnanya pasti sup ini sangat pedas. Tetapi ia harus memakannya atau ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian lagi karena menolak hukuman dari seniornya. Ia ingin kuliah dengan tenang.

Wonwoo mulai menyendokkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya hingga sup itu tinggal setengah, tetapi sesuatu tiba-tiba membuatnya sesak dan ia menjatuhkan sendoknya. Wonwoo mencari ponselnya ingin segera menghubungi adiknya atau ia bisa saja mati karena alerginya di tempat. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya dari awal kalau sup itu mengandung _seafood_. Hingga ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, Wonwoo masih belum bisa menghubungi adiknya. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah sebuah dekapan hangat mendekapnya sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Siapapun itu, ia benar-benar berterima kasih.

 **Adore U**

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Beruntung ia dengan cepat mendapatkan pertolongan, dan kadar kandungan _seafood_ yang dimakannya juga tidak begitu banyak." Jungkook menghela nafas legah mendengar penjelasan dokter, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi sang ayah yang mungkin sedang sibuk bekerja karena kakaknya sudah baik-baik saja.

Jungkook lalu beralih menatap _namja_ yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk duduk di depan ruang rawat kakaknya. "Terima kasih _Seonbae –nim_. Aku tahu kalau makanan itu pasti bukan dari _Seonbae_." Mingyu mendongak menatap Jungkook kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan segera pergi."

"Apa _Seonbae_ tidak penasaran kenapa kakakku baru masuk kuliah tahun ini padahal dia melanjutkan kuliahnya 2 tahun yang lalu?" Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik menghadap Jungkook. "Karena aku tahu kalau kakakku yang dingin itu tidak akan memberitahunya, aku akan memberitahu _Seonbae_."

Mendengar perkataan Jungkook entah kenapa malah membuatnya menelan ludah gugup dan jantung yang bedebar kencang, mulai merasa dengan apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang terjadi.

 **Adore U**

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Jungkook, entah apa yang dipikirkan Mingyu yang kini malah membawa Wonwoo pulang ke apartemennya saat _namja_ itu belum sadar. Ia memandangi wajah pucat Wonwoo. Kelopak mata itu mulai mengerjap pelan pertanda pemiliknya akan segera sadar. Hingga akhirnya mata itu benar-benar terbuka, Mingyu masih tetap memandangi Wonwoo dalam diam.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya merasa asing dengan tempatnya berada sekarang, "Kau berada di apartemenku karena Jungkook sedang tidak berada di rumahmu. Dan rumahmu terkunci." Bohong Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tergelak kecil. Kalaupun Jungkook tidak ada di rumah, rumah itu tetap terbuka karena mereka memang memperkerjakan asisten rumah tangga yang bekerja saat ayah mereka sedang keluar kota.

"Kau tertawa?"

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya lalu menatap Mingyu sejenak, ia menyingkirkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. "Alasanmu tidak masuk akal." Jawabnya berjalan meninggalkan kamar Mingyu. Ia masih merasa pusing tetapi ia masih sanggup bertahan untuk sampai di rumahnya.

 _Grep—_ sebuah dekapan dari belakang menghentikan langkah Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri ambang pintu kamar. "Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Mingyu lirih semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. "Kenapa... kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Air mata Mingyu mulai menetes dan suara beratnya semakin terdengar serak.

Wonwoo memaksa untuk melepaskan dekapannya tetapi dekapan Mingyu terlalu erat hingga tubuhnya yang masih lemah sama sekali tidak bisa melawan. Mingyu pasti sudah bertemu Jungkook dan mengetahui semuanya.

"Apa kau tahu betapa gilanya aku menghabiksan hari-hariku selama 2 tahun untuk melupakanmu. Setiap hari aku selalu merasa kalau sesuatu sedang mencengkram dadaku. Begitu menyesakkan tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Air mata Wonwoo juga mulai menetes merasakan kepedihan dari nada getir Mingyu. Ia kembali memaksa tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Mingyu dan kali ini ia berhasil.

"Memang apa yang bisa kau harapkan dariku? Aku hanya _namja_ yang mempunyai penyakit yang mungkin saja bisa kehilangan nyawa dalam meja op—" Ucapan Wonwoo terhenti saat Mingyu membungkamnya dengan bibir. Ia bisa merasakan emosi yang Mingyu luapkan dari ciuman ini. Rasa rindu, kecewa, marah dan juga cinta itu masih Wonwoo rasakan. Ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya membiarkan Mingyu mengambil alih atas dirinya. Membiarkan Mingyu mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

 **Adore U**

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan memelukku." Bukannya mendengar keluhan Wonwoo, Mingyu malah mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mendengarkan detak jantung Wonwoo yang terdengar merdu ditelinganya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia tidak lagi mendengar detak jantung ini. Ia mungkin akan benar-benar menjadi gila.

Wonwoo mendesah, setelah meluapkan emosi mereka masing-masing. Mingyu sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dan terus menempelkan kepalanya di dadanya mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam dan sepertinya Mingyu sama sekali belum mau memejamkan matanya. Padahal mereka sudah berada di tempat tidur selama 2 jam.

"Kim Mingyu!" Mingyu akhirnya menjauhkan badannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Wonwoo. "Tidurlah. Maafkan aku, aku hanya sangat senang mendengar detak jantungmu yang tentunya hanya berdetak cepat hanya denganku saja." Akunya sambil tersenyum lebar, senyum yang sangat dirindukan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendengus lalu membalikkan badanya memunggungi Mingyu tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya hingga sebuah dekap hangat kembali mendekapnya dari belakang. "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Kau harus selalu berada didekatku karena aku bisa benar-benar gila kalau kau meninggalkanku aku lagi."

"Kau tidak perlu mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Yang terpenting adalah kau tetap hidup dan ada di depan mataku." Lirih Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kembali membuka matanya. Mingyu bodoh! Rasanya Wonwoo benar-benar ingin mengumpat karena kelambatan Mingyu. Ia pun kembali memutar badannya menghadap Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu _pabbo_. Untuk apa aku berada di sini kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu. Untuk apa aku berjuang dengan sangat keras menahan rasa sakitku kalau bukan karena aku ingin melihat senyum tampanmu lagi. Untuk apa aku memilih masuk di universitas yang sama denganmu kalau bukan karena aku tetapi melihatmu lagi. Kau benar-benar _pabbo_." Mingyu mengerjap mencerna semua perkataan Wonwoo hingga saat ia mengerti, ia mulai kembali tersenyum. Seperti ribuan bunga bermekaran di dalam hatinya di musim dingin ini, Mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

"Kau boleh memukulku setelah ini." Dan Mingyu langsung menarik tengkuk Wonwoo kembali mencium _namja_ itu hingga Wonwoo hampir kehabisan nafasnya. Bibir Wonwoo bahkan sudah sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya.

Wonwoo mendengus tidak percaya, ia menatap kesal Mingyu mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Mingyu. Mingyu bahkan sudah menutup matanya bersiap menerima pukulan Wonwoo. _Cup—_ namun bukannya pukulan, ia malah mendapat sebuah kecupan di sudut bibirnya. "Jangan berisik lagi. Aku mau tidur."

Mingyu mengangguk sambil menahan senyumnya karena bahagia, ia mengeratkan dekapannya sebelum ikut terlelap bersama Wonwoo. Jika ia sedang bermimpi saat ini, ia berharap kalau ia tidak pernah terbangun lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Wonwoo – _yah_. Sangat mencintaimu."

" _Mmm..._ "

E.N.D

 _ **Epilog...**_

" _Kau benar-benar sudah gila? Kau ingin membunuh kakakku?"_ Taehyung menjauhkan telinganya mendengar teriakan sayang dari Jungkook di seberang telepon. "Tapi bukankah itu berhasil? Berdo'a saja semoga kakakmu bisa berjalan normal besok."

" _Mingyu hyeong tidak semesum dirimu Kim Taehyung!"_ Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan walau Jungkook tidak bisa melihatnya. Rencana memasukkan minyak _seafood_ di dalam makanan Wonwoo memang adalah semua rencananya. Dan semakin sempurna karena ternyata Wonwoo benar-benar datang di malam inagurasi dan ia bisa mendapatkan hukuman makanan pedas dari senior seperti tradisi mereka. Ah, bukan hanya rencananya tetapi juga rencana Jungkook.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau berteriak dibawahku daripada berteriak ditelingaku?"

" _KAU BYUNTAE MESUM! JANGAN PERNAH BERHARAP AKU AKAN MENEMUIMU SELAMA SEMINGGU KE DEPAN!"_ Taehyung kembali menjauhkan ponselnya. Jika sudah begini, maka ia harus benar-benar bersabar menghadapi ke _tsundere_ an Jungkook. Ck! Adik sama kakak sama-sama saja. Sama-sama _tsunder_ _e_ dan tentu saja menggoda karena mereka berbeda dari yang lain.

 _ **END Epilog**_

 _ **Hope you like, my first Meanie Fanfiction. Lagi gemes-gemesnya sama Jeon Wonwoo yang semakin dilihat kok semakin manis yah, dan ketampanan Mingyu yang membuat siapa yang melihatnya pasti bakalan senyum-senyum termasuk saya. Berharap mereka bakalan dekat lagi tahun ini seperti pre-debut mereka. Suka kesel sendiri kalau Mingyu yang berdiri jauh dari Wonwoo. Tapi nggak apa-apalah... gua syuka dengan tatapan mereka yang selalu mengartikan sesuatu. Mungkin mereka nggak dekat di depan kamera tetapi di belakang, Who knows?**_

 _ **Okelah... mohon maaf atas kekurangannya... and see you next time, maybe...**_


End file.
